User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 28 of 63: Redkite (Markus) v Utter Noob (Celina)
Markus Thaowan: The Great Captain from Asaea Attacking Celina Lucyna: Rome's lady general Prologue Christian Kenway staggers back to his room, completely baked. He was fairly sure that… thing one of the green-trimmed red cloaks passed him may have had something to do with how he felt. What was in that roll, though, was nearly as good as the stuff the Hashashins had given him. He heard a familiar prancing gait in the hall ahead of him. “Ooh, and now the copycat enters the scene.” “Hey Austonio. Wassup?” “Trying to stay away from the horses. And the bees. But trying to get FIRE! I LOVE FIRE!” “I’ve noticed.” “Ooh, you always do that. Stop it.” “I… uh… wha..?” “You always try to act like Lloyd! It’s creepy! Stop it!” Austonio says, with an exaggerated shiver. “Eh..? No I don’t…” “Oh, but yes, yes YES! You do! There’s the mercenary part, the name-changing, and even the drinking during planning. But he doesn’t get drunk, oh no. He drinks slowly. Like the bees with blood.” Shengway takes a halfhearted swing at Austonio, and misses. “I’m hungry enough to eat a horse…” he mutters, and wanders off to the mess hall. “If you can eat ALL the horses, I’d LOVE IT! I’d even give you some FIRE!” Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: Keeping moral high was a essential factor Markus recognised. To do this, he made sure tactics were in place to smash enemies and make sure victory was ensured. Soldiers were taught two basic tactics that needed to be performed in battle and troops were always taught to stay together. The standard structure for troops is for Archers remain in the centre or at the back, followed by pikemen then swordsmen. Pikemen and Swordsmen must maintain shields. 1, The first tactic is the pincer formation. In the event that overwhelming enemy forces are due, infantry should move around to shape a pincer to confront enemy forces, in the centre of the pincer should expand pikemen will form into a line and advanced outward of the pincer to eventually form a cirle defended by pikemen and swordsmen. In the core of the pincer archers will bombard enemy forces also. 2, The second tactic is the line formation. In the event that enemy forces overwhelm friendly troops. A line comprised of the swordsmen and pikemen prioritising the usage of their shields will form, the line will aim to have swordsmen and pikemen face the enemy so a suitable retreat can occur but additional swordsmen and pikemen will manage the edge of the back. Behind the line of swords and pikemen archers will form waves of arrows by two lines of bowmen. The first line will fire a wave then drop to a crouch and reload, at this moment, the second will stand up and fire their reloaded arrows. This combined barrage of arrows should help dismay enemy troops and allows a gradual retreat. The line formation can also allow the pincer formation to come into place should their be a change of advantage on the battlefield. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Attacking: 3950 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 3000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 300 Bowmen/Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 10 Wheeled Trebuchets with 5 Crew members per machine which are also trained swordsmen with Steel Short Swords, the ammo consists of heavy rocks, crews are instructed to look for weaknesses in enemy structure should this be the target or unless they have different orders or enemy siege machines have been sighted in which case they are the priority. The all siege machines utilise simoultanious wave fire. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet |-| Army = Tactics Defence-Catapault bombardments/archers/(when enemies penetrate fort or when out of archers) tetsudo formation Defense 3,000 10 8 pound cannons with grapeshot, 8 pound cannon balls and 5 man crews each cannon. Crews armed with dolabra axe and szabla. 4,250 crossbowmen armed with polish crossbows (with bayonets allowed) and a gladius 200 officers armed with polish crossbows (with bayonet if allowed) and xiphos 2,750 men armed with piliums and scutums. 250 officers armed with scutums and dolabras Army X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-|Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. Intelligent rebuttals can lower a vote by half. Intelligently countering the rebuttal can restore that half. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Markus Thoawan lounges in his tent. He already had this siege wrapped up – this one is beneath his talents. Several enemy officers met with hi earlier, and they were quite disgruntled that their commander was a woman. The expressed their willingness to betray and kill her because of it. A stupid reason, really, but one he will still take advantage of. Celina Lucyna stands in front of the mess hall, giving out orders to her men. Halfway through, while glaring at one of the men for making yet another innuendo, notices that several soldiers are guarding the exits to the room. As she turns to demand why they’re not in their places, one of her officers puts a sword to her throat. Looking right and left, she sees several of her most loyal officers – what she calls her inner circle – in the same position. Several of the men are handing lit torches around, as well. One by one, the torches are used to light sharpened stakes. The prisoners are then stabbed with those stakes in the stomach, and the flames burned them alive. Markus Thaowan walks out towards his foes, who are carrying several corpses with them. He quickly ascertains that one of them, at least, was their leader. He walks back to his tent, signaling his archers. He had no stomach for traitors. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 0 Days, 20 Hours, 5 Minutes *Losses: 455 **Celina: 455 **Markus: 0 FLAWLESS VICTORY Category:Blog posts